


A Civil Partnership? Hah! You’re Hardly Refined

by SpaceShatters



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Acephobia, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Falling In Love, Human AU, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Charlie Magne, Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Human Niffty, Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Human Vox, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Internalized Acephobia, Multi, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, RadioHusk, Slow Burn, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), help them, human rosie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: Ah, a royal ball, the soul subject of Alastor’s nerves-Sure, he loved dancing, found it quite fun actually. He also loved the music, the food, the gossip-But along with the good things also came the not so pleasant things-RomanceEveryone else seemed to enjoy it, in fact, they loved talking about it during balls- which is exactly why Alastor didn't often find himself going to one, if his mother didn't drag him there however.He was never one for romanceSo you can imagine his surprise when his dearest darling of a parent brought him to one hosted by her very dear friend whom she discussed his son, Husk, and her son’s future with.This was going to be a long journey.
Relationships: Alastor & Alastor's Mother (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Husk’s father
Comments: 28
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Alastor knew his mother was up to no good as soon as she walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the garden.  
He was just sitting under a rather talk oak tree on a picnic blanket, reading a book that he just couldn't seem to put down, when he heard the big doors open and saw her stepping out and leaning over the railing in order to look at him

”Alastor mon cher garçon!” she greeted in a sing-song tone that always meant that he wouldn't be getting back to whatever he was doing for a long long time.

”Hello momma, do you need anything of me?” he asked, picking up a leaf and closing the book on it- kind of like a makeshift bookmark, and then shifted his attention to his mother who was grinning widely- 

_Alastor feared for his life-_

That grin, it only meant the worse

”Weeeell, ” she began, and only then did the brunet notice the fact that she was in her formal outfit..oh dear, this was going somewhere bad for him ”A dear friend of mine has invited us to a ball, I know how you love those- and we’re going! So get a wiggle on and come up here, we only have a few hours to doll ourselves up” yes, this was in fact one of those nights, just as Alastor suspected.  
He sighed softly and got up, taking the book with him ”I’ll be right there maman, ” he chirped, knowing that his mother would be talking his ear off until they got to that ball.

”So, pray tell, momma- why is there a ball being hosted?” Alastor asked as he finished buttoning the beige undershirt he had put on.

”I’m surprised you have not heard of this, it's all over the news, ” the short woman said, applying some lipstick on herself in front of the mirror in the room they were in. ”The King dedicated a ball for his son’s twenty-first birthday, you two have met...briefly, his mother and I used to go on walks together. We normally brought you out in strollers so you won’t remember him that well”

Even though he could tell she was telling the truth, there was something he wasn't telling him.  
Sure, it wasn't unnatural for royalty to have ball’s because of their birthday- he’d had his fair share of them- but he knew his mother.  
There was obviously something else  
”Annd?” he pressed, wanting to know the real purpose why they’d be attending this one.

His maman paused, looked over to him- scoffing when seeing him beginning to put a bowtie on-  
”No, not that mon garçon, we’re going to a ball. You have to look formal! Not casual”

”A bowtie is _very_ formal, momma..”

”Well not in my book, they aren’t”

”Momma, in your book it’s okay to dip beignets in wine so I don’t think that I will listen to ’your book’.” 

”Chut, it’s delicious- you simply have bad taste.” her brows furrowed together in concentration as she took a burgundy cravat from a drawer and began tying it around the collar of his shirt  
”You still haven’t answered my question, ma” he reminded

A huff of frustration from her was followed by a small chuckle ”Oh alright alright, ” she tightened the cravat a bit, making sure it wasn't too loose or too tight ”The Prince hasn’t got a lover yet and so the King has hosted a ball for him to...find himself a shiek- and we’re going there to..also find you one!”

She was bluffing-  
Well, not about the ’him finding himself a lover’ part. But there was most definitely a reason why she was going to this particular party with him and not hosting one for him.  
How curious

Alastor silently decided that he wouldn't comment, she was doing her best.  
’You’ve just not found the right person yet’ she’d tell him, but she never understood the fact that he didn't wish to find himself a sweetheart.

He always preferred a good old book instead of that nonsense-  
Taking care of the plants in their garden, even though they had maids doing that for them already, instead of that nonsense-  
Cooking instead of that nonsense-

Practically anything over that nonsense

Marrying a stranger. How stupid.  
People got arranged marriages, marrying a person they’d never met before- it really boggled his mind how someone cold just do that with no fuss.  
Didn't they want ’true love’?- is that what people called it?

Alastor had read many books that involved love, not because he liked them, he simply wanted to attempt to understand what romance was-

Spoiler alert, it did not go well

He ended up giving some books to his friend Mimzy or putting them back on Mother’s bookshelf- never again

”There you go!” she smiled brightly, taking a step back as she looked at him ”Mon beau garçon, ”

Alastor chuckled softly  
”I’m only half ready, maman, ” he turned to pick out the red low cut formal waistcoat and put it on, buttoning the few buttons on it.

It seemed as though he wouldn't get a response- his other had a tendency of losing focus on things quickly, he supposed that he got if from her as well- so he simply focused back on now picking out a matching—  
ah! Perfect

The brunet picked a dinner silky red suit jacket with black lapels- it would match perfectly with the rest of his outfit, putting his arms in the sleeves before adjusting it.

”And now that you are fully ready, you look even better, sweetheart” his mother announced, brushing the front of the jacket off of any dust it might have gotten on it before a long proudly  
”Très bon, ” she nodded approvingly.

Alastor sighed, well now he had to go, didn't he?  
He didn't want to make his momma upset, that just wouldn't do!  
Even though he’d be uncomfortable in a room full of people who were most likely looking for a second half, he could go through that- he already had many times

Being the prince of a big portion of land, he had turned down so many courtships from many young politicians, royalty from other kingdoms, dutchesses and all that jazz-  
He was used to it by this point.  
After all, this ball was in honour of another prince so perhaps he wouldn't find anyone-

Perhaps everyone there was simply looking to trying for that prince’s hand in marriage.

Perhaps he could just go through the night without being asked for his hand in marriage-

Hopefully

He was used to it, Alastor reminded himself

He’d gone through worse things before, he reminded himself as they got on the ferry that would take them to the other side of the large river.

One night couldn't hurt, could it?

Apparently it could-  
And a lot

Sure, they stepped the ferry and into a little hackney carriage drawn by two beautiful horses and everything was okay- he latched onto different small details like that to stop himself from thinking about why exactly they were going there.  
Knowing his momma, this would either be delightful or the death of him 

And since it involved his dearest mother finding him a sweetheart somehow then if was definitely the latter-  
Even if all was alright now

Alastor and his mother exited the hackney carriage, admiring the view of the palace in front of them- or at least the prince was, his mother seemed to be getting giddier by the second

Oh boy-  
This wasn't going to go well

”Alastor, mon garçon, come along now. Dépêcher”  
His momma’s words pulled him out of his thoughts, she tugged him along by his hand in order to enter the large palace- 

”Hm? Ah, sorry maman.”  
All was going okay, or- as well as it could be with them going to a ball in purpose of romance.

Until they got inside and his momma practically dragged him over to the punch fountain next to the tables full of food where a tall man with a golden crown stood-  
They seemed to catch each others eye and his mother waved to the man, making her way over to him, Alastor hastily following after.

This evening was already turning out to be a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting  
> Or the chapter in which Alastor decides that Husk’s colourful language can be helpful sometimes-  
> He also decides that the ball is the worst one he’s been to...but later on

”Ah, how lovely it is to see you again!”  
His mother exclaimed, (finally) letting go of Alastor’s hand in order to go in for a quick yet proper la bise- the brunet really didn't understand why that was a thing,  
Always made him uncomfortable if truth be told

”Good to see you too, my dear friend- you look as dashing as ever” the man, presumably a king, declared- matching her enthusiasm in his tone.

”Oh, Alastor! You’ve grown up to be quite a handsome young man, haven’t you?  
You simply must meet my son, you two used to play when you were babies- I doubt you’ll remember.” well of course he wouldn't, Alastor thought, the bearded man had just stated that they were babies.  
But he didn't voice that, his mother had told him to bite his tongue when wanting to say something rude to a stranger-  
He listened to that advice...most of the time

”He’s the one that this was hosted for, I’m trying to get him a sweetheart.”  
So was his mother-  
But wait, that meant that this man was the king here— ah, so this was his momma’s ’dear friend’ she was talking about earlier.

The king turned around and tapped a tall man on the shoulder, ”Husk, my boy- come here. Do you remember that lady I was talking to you about? Well here she is” actually- that was a prince, most likely the man’s son, the similarities in their looks were quite big.

The prince looked in his twenties, Alastor wondered if there were some younger people at this party- he himself being 19. His momma always tended to bring him to places that simply didn't have people of his age..and even if they were, they acted completely differently than him. It was odd  
Or perhaps he was the odd one?

The only actual friend he had that was around his age was Mimzy, a short blonde towns girl he’d met when taking a walk out in the forest.  
They wrote letters to each other often, she always kept him updated with the ’gossip, as she liked to call it, in the town.

Ah, where were we?  
Oh right!  
The prince, Alastor noticed, looked as if the brows that were furrowed together was natural- as if that was his normal expression.  
Hm, interesting.

”A pleasure to meet you, Husk.” he offered his hand out for the (taller than him) boy to shake, a calloused hand met his own almost hastily.  
Well, the prince must’ve done a lot of handy work to get them in that shape  
Fencing, perhaps- archery. Pottery?  
The list went on honestly, but he would have the time to think about that later, or maybe ask him.

”Same goes to you..I guess”  
Huh, now that was interesting.  
None of the polite business, it seemed.

They shook hands firmly and the prince took his hand away, he himself wiping his own on the suit-jacket he had on.

_This prince was already amusing him._

They turned back to look at their parents who seemed all too pleased with the meeting-  
Then again, Alastor was used to his mother’s strange behaviour if he ever told her that he and Mimzy had a chat.  
’Do you think she’s pretty?’ ’Why don’t you invite her over for dinner?’ ’take her out for a walk, hm?’ and giggling quietly as he told her about their day- all that jazz  
So this?

Perfectly normal 

”Well, ” the king cleared his throat, slowly beginning to back away with his momma  
”We’re going to leave you kids to..” she continued  
”Catch up..talk and all that” he concluded before they both turned around and walked away

Huh.  
Guess that was that  
Alastor looked at the taller prince who had the most amusing expression at the moment, eyes narrowed and probably the phrase ’what in the world’ on his lips.

”What the _fuck”_

Ah, close enough.  
Just a bit more vulgar

”Indeed!” he exclaimed, turning to be facing the prince- he had a feeling that they’d be there for a while.

And Alastor was, in fact, correct.

An hour of talking about everything and anything– well actually, it was mostly him talking.  
Blabbering on about whatever came to mind  
He had a talent for that-  
Turning any awkward silence into a long ramble so that the other party wouldn't feel as though they had to strain their brain for conversation topics

A natural, that’s what he was.  
’At what?’ One may ask. Why, at talking of course!  
That’s the only thing he was very pleased to do  
Talking someone’s ear of-

Most people got bored, it didn't bother him though, he simply continued on with whatever he had been talking about.  
But this tall, grumpy-looking fella?  
He didn't seem bored- well, maybe a bit done but that was definitely of everything generally- so hey! At least he was listening and making a comment when need be.

All was going well!

Until a very specific nuisance decided to interrupt their chat

”Heya Al, ” an all too familiar voice purred ”how about we hit the dance floor, hm?”

And just when the night was taking a good turn as well.  
But now it was over-  
_Actually_ ...perhaps if he ignored the nuisance?

The brunette’s smile widened ever so slightly, gaze darkening but he kept it on Husk and continued on talking- clearly confusing the taller.  
Subtly, one foot was lifted off the floor and behind him, harshly stepping on Vox’s foot.  
A satisfying hiss of pain was music to his ears.

Alastor could imagine the blue-eyed connard behind him taking a step back because of the pain he inflicted on his foot-  
And that would be even more painful because of Vox’s tendency to wear shoes that weren’t exactly suitable for being stepped on.  
”Ey! What the hell was that for?” he asked, voice cracking- and wasn't that just the bees knees?  
The prince was always embarrassed after something like that- and boy did it make Alastor giddy.

What made him even giddier was the frustrated groan he received after ignoring the attention-seeker, continuing on with his rambling.

But of course Vox wasn't going to give up any time soon. That’s just how he was. 

Eventually, his dear companion seemed to have enough of the ebony-haired nuisance right behind Alastor.

”S’cuse me, would you kindly piss off?”

Vox snorted, turning his attention to look at the taller prince. ”And who exactly are you, tall fella with the colourful language?”

’Colourful language’  
Oh that was _rich_ coming from a vulgarly spoken lad such as Vox

”I’m Husk, asshole, someone who this ball is for- so if you don’t back the fuck off now, I’ll get the guards to escort you out” Husk announced, stepping in front of Alastor and glaring at the imbecile who thought it smart to ruin their nice evening

And Alastor was very glad then that Husk did not care for keeping his language at bay-  
Because the look on Vox’s face was simply priceless. Smirk falling and a very telltale ’I done messed up’ expression upon his features.  
That was just the cherry on top.

He broke out laughing as soon as the unwanted prince sauntered away, pretending as if he hadn't just been threatened to be kicked out

Husk had a lazy triumphant smile grace his lips  
It suited him, Alastor decided.

”My prince charming!” he swooned jokingly, being rewarded with a small chuckle and a  
”Shut up..”

Well- it was good to know that his hilarious jokes were still appreciated by some.

”So, uh...who was–”

”Trust me, Husker, you to not wish to know- it will be doing you a favour if you and ’charming’ Mister Vox over there did not meet again!” Alastor declared, folding his hands behind him, a thoughtful look on his face ”It would be doing everyone a favour if he simply...disappeared— say, how are you at digging?”

It took a moment for Husk to understand but at soon as he did, his eyes were widening and he gave Alastor’s shoulder a light joking shove– which wasn’t exactly appreciated but he dismissed it for now– both of them laughing yet again for a solid few minutes.

This night wasn’t going to be as awful as it started out!

—————

”S’ you’re tellin’ me that you don’t have stables in your castle?”

”Unfortunately, no, I’m unsure why but there’s just been no reason for having them”

”Well, yer missing out- lemme tell ya that.  
Nothing’s betta than going out for a mornin’ ride”

”Is that so?”

After the nuisance had been taken care of, they continued speaking as if it didn't happen- and that’s exactly what Alastor would prefer doing every time something with Vox happened.  
That gentleman had been a pain in the backside for quite sometime- he couldn't believe that he actually used to consider him a friend.

That aside, however!  
This was better than he expected it to be  
No proposals, no fights- even though he would normally like to see one- and no drunk people embarrassing themselves.

”See what I told you, my dear friend, they’ll make a great pair” his mother’s voice interrupted his next words, both he and Husk looking at their parents who were smiling from ear to ear

Wait..  
Hold on a minute-

”I’m sorry, _what?”_  
Were his ears playing tricks on him?  
Did his mother– no– she could not have just said that

”Oh right! We’ve not told you yet but this ball was simply for you to meet” His mother declared, him and Husk staying silent-  
he could only imagine Husker was just as shocked as him

”Dad? What th’ fuck does that mean?”  
Husk questioned, eyes narrowed  
”My boy, you two are engaged” The king concluded

Alastor almost did a spit-take, instead, he choked on the punch he was sipping–

Yes, apparently something could be worse than Vox doing..quite literally anything


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor reluctantly agreeing..with some encouragement  
> Also  
> Mother’s hear _everything_

”Al– Alastor sweetie come on now, you knew this kind of situation was inevitable!”

Alastor had not taken the news too kindly, he could tell that Husk wasn't pleased with it as well–  
The rest of the ball was simply a blur, only a few minutes because his momma had things to discuss with him.

The moment they had stepped off the ferry, which held a silence between the two of them through the whole way back, he started making his way to the up to his room his mother just a few steps behind him

”Darling, we’ve talked about this before. I very clearly told you that if you don’t get yourself someone sooner or later, I will–” she continued on, having to hold her gown up as to not trip  
”and don’t even think about talking back to me on that because we both know I-- don’t you go in your room young man,, don’t lock the door!”

But it was too late  
He already went into his room and locked the door.  
Now don’t get him wrong, he would never disobey his mother, he was raised to have good manners- a proper gentleman, but this?

This hit way deeper than he wanted to admit.

Marriage 

He wasn't ready for that!  
19 years old and his dear momma was already speaking of marriage..not that she hadn't done so before

She always spoke of him settling down with a lovely sweetheart, ruling over their kingdom and all that happily ever after stuff everyone else talked about.  
While lads his age already had someone they were sure was the one, he preferred something else.  
He preferred anything else.

More of an animal person than a people person, he was.  
He never minded the company, no no, it was more the idea of the other person thinking they were going to be more than acquaintances.

”Alastor mon garçon chéri ..please open the door”

No answer.

His back was pressed against the door and he was trying to calm his growing heavy breaths

”The King and I both want to unite our kingdoms, dear. We do not have enough year's rest for us to marry each other so you two ruling together is a good idea”

”That is absolutely preposterous, momma, you have many many years left until..that. And even so, I do not even want to be engaged-  
Why didn't you at least ask me?” he shoot back, arms crossed over his chest  
He was just 19 and yet he was to be married?  
Ridiculous

”How is this wedding even going to go?  
I am not wearing a dress, before you say anything- no. Just because I am to marry a man does not mean I will be wearing a bloody dress”  
He continued on, not giving his darling mother a chance to respond but he couldn't exactly help it- he was questioning exactly how that worked  
Marrying a man-  
He had nothing against that particularly

No-  
Lad or lass, that wasn't the problem  
Marrying was the soul subject of his annoyance  
he did not wish to marry 

It was overrated in his opinion

”Sweetie, I understand your frustration, but you must understand that this is un- negotiable..dearest, if not for the kingdom or yourself then can't you do it for me?”

Alastor paused, thinking it over.

He loved his momma.  
So for her, he’d put up with this old bloke

Alastor opened the door, peeking out from the side-  
His mother’s face brightened and he pulled him into a warm embrace.  
He sighed. He would do this for her. Plus, who said he had to live with Husk?  
They could simply be married-

”Thank you, Al..now, I’ll have our maids pack your things”

”My things?”

”Yes darling, your things– you didn't think that you we're going to stay here did you?  
You and Husk must get to know each other, after all- the wedding is in a few months!”

Looks like he was wrong..yet again

Alastor sighed softly as he pulled away, making his way back into his room after receiving a kiss to the forehead.  
If it made his momma smile and happy then he supposed that he could deal with it 

”Just a few months, Al”

”I suppose so...besides, _anything_ can happen to that old ruffian in those few months-” he murmured to himself as he closed the door behind him

”I heard that!”

”You heard _nothing_ maman!”

And just like that, for the sake of his mother, Alastor had agreed to marry a tall, grumpy prince who was older than him- by only a few years- but it still would be preferred if he had someone his age.  
He would just have to cope with it.

For a few months  
And then he’d be married to Husk-

For years

Zut

————

Before going to sleep, Alastor took out a piece of parchment and a quill, then began writing by the window- his dark room lit dimly by the candlelight.

_My dearest Mimzy,_

_I hope you’ve been doing well, trust you to have the nice news from people for I have found myself in quite a pickle, my mother took me to a ball tonight and there’s where I met a Prince by the name Husk.  
The fella is quite grumpy looking, rough hands and all that– it’s surprising to know that he’s only twenty one._

_Perhaps it may be even more surprising that I am to marry him._

Alastor’s brows furrowed as he read it over, once, twice, and then made a change

_~~Perhaps it may be even more surprising that I am to marry him~~ I found out today that he is my fiance and we’re to be married in a few months._

Alastor found himself frowning, he wasn't one to be at a loss of words but it looked as though this was one of those moments.  
How was he to explain to his friend that he was engaged and wouldn't be able to join her for their weekly walks?

How was he to explain to her that he was marrying a prince–  
He was to be married, an arranged marriage, and he had no say in it.

After minutes of pondering and frustratedly tapping his fingers on the table, he managed to write out a letter

_My dearest Mimzy,_

_I hope you’ve been doing well, trust you to have the nice news from people for I have found myself in quite a pickle, my mother took me to a ball tonight and there’s where I met a Prince by the name Husk.  
The fella is quite grumpy looking, rough hands and all that– it’s surprising to know that he’s only twenty one._

_~~Perhaps it may be even more surprising that I am to marry him~~ I found out today that he is my fiance and we’re to be married in a few months._

_He is but a lake away and I am to go to their castle early tomorrow morning, or today’s morning when this letter arives to you ~~if the mailman decides to slack off~~_

_My dear friend, I will be sending you letters if you wish me to for the next few months until we are wed.  
I trust you will understand why my responses to you will be a bit late, I have a feeling that the upcoming months will be quite eventful_

_May this letter find you in good health  
Kind regards,_

_Alastor_

Reading it over one last time, he nodded, taking out another piece of parchment and re-writing it all without the crossed-out words before turning in for the night  
He could always hand the letter to the mailman when he was leaving the next morning.

And so he did

Kissed his momma’s cheek, gave the mailman the letter before stepping onto the ferry, looking out to his home as it became farther and farther away.

Alastor didn't like travelling somewhere else without his ma, he decided then


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor meets Rosie, she’s a nice woman.  
> And has to deal with Mimzy finding his suffering entertaining- it’s to be expected.

The lake is pretty in the morning, Alastor thought, the way that the sun rose up from the horizon definitely helped to calm his growing nerves-  
Little clouds with orange and purple hues to them across the sky.

A new day.

He sighed softly, turning around to see the castle they were currently approaching.

His momma had raised him alone, she was the only parent he’d ever needed-  
She was a strong female figure in his life, tending to the people in her kingdom, all the while making sure he was raised right.  
And she did a darn good job, as he heard one of her friend’s say once- as a proper southern boy should be raised, so he would not be snarky to the old man he was supposed to marry-

Husk was going through the same as he was.  
The fella was probably just as conflicted about this as he was.

They’d have to make this work somehow

When he arrived in the castle, he was greeted by the king yet pulling him into a hug which he hastily stayed in until he let go.

”Alastor my boy! Good to see you, I hope your trip here was good?”

Alastor gave a curt nod ”It was alright, yes”

”Loosen up, lad, don’ be so stiff eh?” the king suggested, giving him a friendly pat on the back- Alastor had to suppress a grimace.  
”I have a personal maid for you, Rosie-” 

Upon the mention of a maids name, a pale tall woman walked over to them.  
She was smartly dressed, a dark mauve dress that went all the way down past her knees, her medium champagne hair neatly done up in a bun.  
”Good morning” she greeted, bowing her head for a moment 

Now Alastor had no need for a maid, he didn’t have a personal maid back home but he didn't exactly want to be rude.  
She did seem quite nice, after all.  
”Good morning to you too, ma’am”

Rosie let out a delighted laugh, covering her mouth, the king chuckling along ”Oh _dear_ , don’t call me ma’am- it makes me feel like I’m older than I actually am”   
Well that was an understandable request, and Alastor knew better than to question a lady’s age- courtesy of his momma- but he was simply too curious!

”How old are you then? You look no older than thirty” he asked

”I’m twenty-seven, dear, not that big of a difference but thank you for not assuming me for a forty year old”

He could get along with this woman, he decided, she was clearly able to joke around- didn't take offence in the little things, that was a good thing.

”Rosie, why don’t you show Alastor here to his quarters?” the king requested, Rosie nodding with a smile, before turning to look at the prince ”Husk’s room is just next door to yours, me and your mother wanted you two to be closely roomed”

\-----

The room was quite big.

Alastor thought he had a big room back at home but this?  
This was twice the size! But perhaps his room wasn't that big in the first place.

There was a canopy bed in the middle, deep green duvet and pillows with black sheets underneath and curtains.  
There was a bedside cabinet and a bookshelf on the far left corner which was filled with quite a few books.  
A desk next to the book shelf were a candle holder sat atop, it was rather aesthetically pleasing.  
Large windows that were accompanied by two doors which he assumed led to a balcony.

Alastor walked over to it, pushing the double doors open and inhaling deeply the cool air of the morning- this comforting him even just a little bit. There were quite a few flowers on the railing of the balcony.  
Some peonies, roses, forget-me-nots, they all seemed naturally grown and not store-bought.  
Either way, they were beautiful.

”Your majesty?”

He turned around when he saw Rosie standing in the doorway to the balcony, small leather bag in hand  
”Yes Rosie?” he asked

”Your mother sent this for you- and there's a letter from you that arrived a few minutes ago and the desk” she announced, handing the bag to him 

”Thank you, ” the letter must’ve been from Mimzy, he thought absentmindedly, he’d have to read that after he saw what was in the bag.

”That’s all, Alastor, I'll be on my way, simply ring the bell in your room if you need anything”

”Will do, thank you again”   
And then she left

With that, Alastor went back inside, closing the doors behind him before sitting on the bed and opening the bag.

What was in there made a smile crawl upon his lips-  
The maids didn't pack him anything to occupy himself with, so his momma sent the bag  
And in it were a few books, some old ones that she must’ve known he liked very much and a few new ones he hadn't gotten the chance to read before.

He couldn't stay mad at her at all-  
She was the best mother he could’ve asked for even if she did do things like these often..she meant well, she was doing it for both of them- mostly him however, even if he didn't see it now, he knew she was trying to make the future bright for him.

Alastor sighed softly, laying the bag down on the bed- leaving it for later- before going to the desk, opening the letter and reading it.

_Dear Alastor,_

_It looks like you’ve had quite an eventful time.  
I completely understand that the responses will be late- it’s the least I can do for you during this time.  
That and letting you vent about whatever you wish to._

_You know I like a bit of drama here and there, it’ll be a distraction from all the castle work I have to do. My parents are having me tend to every day things that my mother had to do when she was my age, it’s very tiring._

_Keep me updated on the situation, dearest, I’ll gladly hear you out on this._

_Yours truly,_

_Mimzy xx_

Alastor chuckled softly, of course his dearest friend would find his suffering at least a bit entertaining.

Behind him, the door opened after being knocked three times.

”Uh... _hi_ ”


End file.
